I See You Once Again
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sequel to the Last Chat and it's been three years. Severus sees Harry singing in a local bar in a nearby Muggle beach place. Oneshot.


I See You Once Again

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: Sequel to The Last Chat.

Warning II: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

It's been three years since Severus had last seen Harry. He hadn't heard from him at all along with the Daily Prophet hadn't seen or heard from him as well. He was keeping a low profile. Severus decided to take a break from Hogwarts as he told the headmaster just before he left and wasn't coming back until the year was over.

Severus was now in the summer beach home he had rented for the summer. Sure he had spent a fortune for it for the whole summer, but it was worth it since he was taking a break from those teenager kids that he teaches.

"Severus, you're here quite early today," the bartender said to him as Severus had driven to a bar that was far away from the beach area.

"Does it matter that I'm not here at the usual time?" Severus asked as he got his usual drink from the bartender as he raised his eyebrows at him.

The bartender chuckled, "of course not. But I'm just surprised since we have a new performer today," he said with a smile.

"What happened to Elizabeth? You don't like her performance at the piano?" He asked.

The bartender blinked, "of course we do. She went into labor just last week and has a time out for awhile. Our new performer is H. Blue," he said.

Severus frowned, "H. Blue?" He repeated.

The bartender shrugged, "that's his name. He looks familiar like I've seen him somewhere, but I couldn't ring the bell about it," he said.

The lights dimmed as Severus turned around in his chair and he looked onwards to where the stage was. Instrumental music began playing and he heard someone singing on stage as the lights now focused on the performer.

_How many tears must be shed?_

_Every Heart, before we can become honest?_

_To whom must we proclaim our feelings?_

_Every Heart, So that we can no longer feel loneliness?_

Severus stares at the performer that was on stage, he couldn't believe his eyes. The one singing on stage was none other then Potter! What is he doing here in a place like this? Wasn't he supposed to be a Healer or an Auror or something?

_I was frightened by the long, long nights_

_I prayed to the distant stars_

Severus knew he have to see the performer right away, so he turns back to look at the bartender. "Where could I meet the performer?" He asked.

"Severus, the performer might be highly guarded. Why do you want to see him anyway?" The bartender asked concern.

"Because I know him," Severus replied slowly.

(Dressing room)

Harry heard the door opened as he thought it was his assistance. "Maya, I told you that I was fine. You don't have to baby-sit me," he grumbled out enough to let her hear it.

"I'm not Maya," the voice said as Harry hurriedly turned around to see who had spoken it.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"I have a beach home rented here. What are you doing here Harry? I thought you would become a Healer or something," Severus said.

"I am. Becoming a Healer is my part time job and my career is singing," Harry said with a smile as he saw Severus surprised face.

"You never told me that," he said.

"I never knew I have talent in the singing world. I have sung in many bars and places. I'm hoping that an agent would find me somehow and my songs would hit high sales," Harry explained.

"You'll quit being a Healer then?" Severus asked surprised.

"Until I find an agent I'll keep working as a part time Healer," Harry explained.

"Well, I hope you find an agent soon. Harry, where are you staying for the time being?"

"I'm staying at a nearby hotel. I'm only here for three weeks," Harry replied.

"You're paying a lot," Severus observed.

"Yea, well, I'm rich Severus. You know that," Harry said.

Severus nodded, "you can stay with me at my place. You don't have to pay rent also," he said.

"You're letting me stay? But you have to drive me to work Severus," Harry said as he and Severus were at a Muggle beach place.

"Very well, you'll stay with me then," Severus said as Harry nodded and Severus cheered inside him as he knew it would be exciting living with Harry for the time being.

* * *

End.

me: I may make another sequel but am not entirely sure.

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


End file.
